Awe
by omnomnivore
Summary: Seamus has been waiting to see Hermione again, but will he like what he gets after she returns from being on the run? During the Final Battle. Slightly AU.


A/N: Hermione/Seamus for the One Hour Challenge on HPFC. My prompt was 'Awe'

I know it's slightly AU, but I stuck pretty close to the book considering.

* * *

Seamus was lying in his hammock when Neville came through the secret door with Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was time! The Final Battle would take place! Or at least he thought that for all of a second until Harry said he was only looking for something.

He was happy to see them all, especially Hermione. They hadn't spoken to each other since the day before the Ministry fell… He tried to catch her eyes, but she didn't look his way, she didn't even scan the crowd for him. When Harry and Luna left, so did Hermione and Ron. Seamus couldn't stop the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Harry came back and wanted everyone to leave the room, but he still didn't want us to fight… That wouldn't last, not with Snape calling everyone to the Great Hall. Seamus and the rest of the DA followed the flow of students until Snape started asking where Harry was. Harry stepped out, but so did Professor McGonagall.

Seamus couldn't keep the look of amazement off his face as she made Snape run. He knew she was good, but he wasn't expecting that fierce of a response. From then on out, it was chaos. He didn't know much more than to run from the Death Eaters and attack when he could.

Through the dust and flashes of spells, he tried to find Hermione, but she was nowhere to be found. He ended up running into Ginny as she fought a group of three Death Eaters and helped her defeat them.

"Ginny! Have you seen Hermione?" He yelled over the din of battle.

"No! I'm looking for them though!" Ginny yelled back as they ran from a group of acromantulas, throwing spells over their shoulders.

They were near the kitchens when You-Know-Who made his announcement. His voice stopped them in their tracks and they made their way to the Great Hall to see how everyone had faired. Ginny immediately ran to her family and her scream of grief caused him to turn from her pain. Ron and then Hermione entered without Harry.

Seamus ran to Hermione as she left Ron alone with his family. Tears were running down her face at the loss of one of the twins. He put his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

"It'll be okay, Hermione, it'll be okay." Seamus said as he finally held her for the first time since the end of their 6th year.

They stood like that until they heard He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named announce Harry's death. They went outside with everyone else as they watched Hagrid lay Harry at his feet. McGonagall's scream scared him more than seeing the snake man.

When Neville spoke out against You-Know-Who, he felt his anger rising up. And when the snake's head was chopped off, Seamus knew it wasn't over. He raised his wand and stuck to Hermione as the battle started again. He shot spell after spell at the Death Eaters with Hermione at his side.

He was squaring off against a burly man who was throwing curse after curse when he was hit by a forceful stunning spell. The only thing he saw was the man grinning and raising his wand until he heard Hermione yell _"STUPIFY!" _and saw the big man get slammed into the wall behind him. He was in awe of her strength as he faded. The next thing he saw was Hermione's face as she woke him up. He smiled at her as she cradled his head in her lap.

"Miss me?" He said as he kissed her in her surprise.

He faltered when she didn't kiss back, but realized why when he heard Harry challenge Voldemort. He couldn't believe his ears as Harry spoke of Snape's innocence and he watched in shock as Voldemort fell.

It was over, they had won! Seamus went to kiss Hermione again to celebrate, but she turned her head and he ended up kissing her cheek.

"Hermione?" He questioned.

"I can't… I'm, I'm with Ron now… It happened while we were on the run… I'm sorry Seamus…" Hermione explained as her voice broke.

He quickly moved away from her as tears fell from her eyes. Did he just hear her right? Did she really leave him for the asshole who had never noticed her? He looked around the ruins until he saw Ron. He marched over to him and swung with all his might. His fist connected with Ron's face and Ron staggered backwards.

"Oi! What was that for?" Ron yelled as he held his cheek.

"For stealing my girl!" Seamus yelled as he took another swing. This time Ron was able to block him and he felt pain explode in his stomach as Ron fought back.

"STOP!" He heard Hermione yell as he kicked Ron in the knee. The red head went down, but recovered and tackled him. His back hit the floor as the wind left his lungs. Weasley started to rain blows on his face, but was stopped when he flew back and Seamus skidded across the floor.

"I. SAID. STOP." Hermione yelled as she kept us back with sheer force of will. "Seamus, I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can do to win me back. Especially when you attack Ron like nothing more than a brute! We. Are. Done. So stay away from the both of us!"

Seamus went to leave, but found he still couldn't move. He looked at her as Harry said, "Uh, Hermione… you might want to let them go…"

Hermione glared at Harry, but she waved her wand and Seamus found he could move again. He scrambled back and out of the room to nurse his pride and his face.

"Seamus! Seamus!" He heard Neville call.

"What?" Seamus said as he turned around.

"Will you let me heal your face?" Neville asked quietly.

"Uh, sure…" He answered as he sat in what was left of a wall.

"I'm sorry about Hermione," Neville said after a minute. "But there is someone else who likes you…"

"Who?" Seamus sighed as he felt his face stop throbbing.

"Me," Neville said before he leaned in and kissed Seamus. Seamus ended the kiss and looked at Neville funnily before capturing Neville's lips in another kiss.


End file.
